


Little Red And The Wolf

by baby_bat_98



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Little Red Riding Hood (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Torture, Kidnapping, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-26
Updated: 2017-08-26
Packaged: 2018-12-20 07:35:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11916180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baby_bat_98/pseuds/baby_bat_98
Summary: Rowen is a happy young girl, living with her friends in the village. It was as good a life as one could wish for. Three meals a day, cookies with Grandma, hide-and-seek with Hunter, a warm bed to sleep in. She didn't need more. But of course something goes wrong. Else I wouldn't have a story to tell you, right? Reimagining of the classic fairy tale Little Red Riding Hood. Originally written in Swedish for writing class and then translated. The first chapter is the story in English, the second chapter is in Swedish.





	1. Little Red And The Wolf(Eng)

Once upon a time there was a beautiful little girl named Rowen. She was always happy and loved among those who knew her. She was one of those who liked almost everyone. She had no parents, and lived in a room all by herself. There was of course other adults around, so she didn’t have to worry about that. She spent her time running around and playing among trees and leaves.  
  
But Rowen was sick. Very sick. Nothing tried had succeeded in curing her. Though she herself knew nothing about her illness. It had been decided that that was probably the best. She was always so happy. How would they ever be able to take that from her? So the days passed, one after another. Rowen went on as she always had, playing around in childish innocence.  
  
Even if she was fond of many, there was someone extra special. Grandma. Rowen loved the exiting walks to grandmas’ room, the long talks, the small cookies. Grandma was, without a doubt, her best friend.  
Grandma was one of the oldest where they lived, and one of the higher ups. She had curly grey hair in a bun and glasses. Rowen often got to run with important papers in between grandma and the other adults. Some of them, like Andersen, were a bit creepy. They were rigid and factual, and she never spent more time then necessary in their presence. Others, like Trickster, were the best people one could meet. He used to give her candy when no one was watching.  
  
Of course there was other adults not in charge. Hunter was the one she spent most time with. He was tall, with a huge blonde beard. He made sure Rowen ate, went outside and went to bed in time. He called her ‘little red’, for her ginger hair.  
  
Everything was perfect. For a while. Because without a problem I wouldn’t have a story to tell, right? So now you shall hear the tale about when grandma disappeared…

* * *

  
It was a day like any else. Rowen was sitting on a swing while two other children were playing in the sandbox. She closed her eyes and let the sun warm her face.  
“Rowen!”  
Trickster was standing next to the playgrounds gate, cape a bright white to the point of pain under the sun. She ran up to him and embraced him, an action that he returned laughing. He smelled sweet, as per usual.  
“Why hello to you to. Hey, I actually have a job for you.”  
He held out an envelope.  
“Would you please take this to Grandma?”  
Rowen took a closer look at the envelope. It was as white as Tricksters cape, with letters black as coal. She nodded.  
“Good.”  
He quickly looked around, then crouched down to her level.  
“That’s a very important letter, so make sure to hurry and don’t lose it.”  
He grinned slyly.  
“And just because you’re so helpful…”  
He pushed a piece of fudge into her hand and rose.  
“There, of you go.”  
Rowen ran off, blue trousers fluttering.  
   
It wasn’t long before she stood outside Grandmas room. A knock and a ‘enter’ later she was in front of her writing desk. It was a big, elegant thing in some dark wood. Behind it sat Grandma herself, flower printed blouse visible under the white cape and a smile on her lips.  
“Hi there, what can I help you with?”  
Rowen waived the envelope in the air.  
“Trickster asked me to give this to you!”  
Grandma reached over the desk and took the letter.  
“Thank you. What would we do without your help, eh?”  
Rowen giggled a bit, before waving good bye and disappearing out the door. Grandma chuckled and waved back. It really didn’t take much to make that girl smile. With a sigh she turned her attention towards the letter. The sender made her feel a bit uneasy. What did they want this time?  
 

* * *

  
Gabriel chewed absentmindedly on a piece of caramel as he knocked on the door to Raphael’s office.  
“Enter.”  
Said and done. Raphael sat in her chair, slumped together like a sack of potatoes. Her blouse and coat had bundled up a bit as she had sagged down and she stared at the ceiling with empty eyes.  
“Did something happen?”  
She didn’t answer, but instead held out the paper she had in her hand. He raised an eyebrow but read through it. When he reached the end he felt no better than his boss.  
“I don’t understand how they’re thinking!”  
She leaned forwards with her head in her hands.  
“You can’t just throw us around like that, not when dealing with our patients.”  
Gabriel sighed and ran his fingers through his hair.  
“Don’t think we have much of a choice. They need help.”  
He quickly read through the letter again.  
“Who’s the substitute?”  
“His name’s Uriel. Uriel Fridberg. He’s a good doctor but, you know.”  
She made a gesture towards the door. He nodded. He understood all too well what she meant. Raphael lifted her head.  
“Make sure everything stays on track while I’m away.”  
“Of course.”  
She grabbed a report from the box labelled ‘IN’. Gabriel took the signal for what it was and turned to leave. He had barely grabbed the door handle.  
“And Gabriel.”  
He turned his head.  
“Would you please stop with the illegal candy-smuggling.”  
A trickster grin spread across Gabriel’s lips.  
“I have no idea what you’re on about.”  
 

* * *

  
Rowen sat huddled together behind white capes hanging on a row. She fought not to giggle. Her ears caught the sound of hinges creaking. She held still. Heavy footsteps echoed before silence fell.  
“Well, it seems like this room’s empty.”  
She bit her cheek to keep quiet.  
“Little red couldn’t possibly be… here!”  
The cape was ripped away. Rowen screamed with laughter as Hunter picked her up. He joined her laughter. They left the room she had been hiding in and followed the corridor towards the dining area. Hunter smiled as she started to pet his blonde beard.  
“We still have some time left before lunch. Should we do another hide-and-seek or do you want to do something else?”  
She started struggling in his grip. Her feet had barely touched the floor before she took off.  
“Grandma.”  
The Hunter, Cassiel, went pale. Rowen hadn’t seen Raphael in a couple of days. They had hoped to keep it that way until the older doctor returned. They’d tried to inform the girl about what was happening, but it just. Wouldn’t. Stick. He ran after her.  
“Wait!”  
But she was small and fast. Most people were of preparing for lunch so she all but flew unhindered through the corridors. It wasn’t long before she stood outside Grandmas door. She didn’t bother knocking, threw open the door, ran straight in… and froze. In front of her was a horrible beast. Its face was covered with dark hair streaked with grey. A huge grin showed sharp teeth. And he was wearing Grandmas cape. Rowen screamed. The sudden sound caused the creature to back away. The next moment The Hunter was there, lifting her up and rushing out of the room. He moved quickly, even with the still screaming girl.  
  
She had yet to stop when they reached her room. Cassiel had fruitlessly tried to calm her during the walk. Other patients were getting restless, he had to figure something out. He somehow managed to both open and close the door without dropping the hysterical 7-year old. He placed her on the bed and grabbed her shoulders.  
“Little red, please calm down and listen.”  
She stared at him, snot and tears running in the manner it does with children.  
“W-wolf.”  
She could barely get the words out.  
“The wo-olf. He has e-aten gran-andma!”  
Cassiel let out a sigh.  
“No, he hasn’t. I told you this not long ago. Grandma had to-“  
She violently shook her head.  
“No! He has eaten her! He has taken her clothes, we need to help her!”  
He sighed anew. He prayed that they wouldn’t have to give her anything calming. They preferred to avoid medicines when dealing with children. He was about to make a new attempt to explain when he got an idea. It was completely bonkers, but that was hardly any news considering where they were.  
“You know what, you’re right.”  
The squirming stopped. He babbled on.  
“We can’t let him get away with this. But we need a plan. So how about this. You wait here, and I’ll sneak away and have a look at the crime scene.”  
Blue eyes grew large.  
“But what if he eats you too!”  
He smirked.  
“I’m The Hunter, right. It’ll take more than just a wolf to beat me.”  
Rowen smiled again. He quickly fetched some napkins and helped her dry off snot and tears. When she’d promised to stay in her room until he returned (“What if you run into the wolf without me!”) he turned his steps towards Raphael’s office. There resided at the moment her substitute, Uriel, undoubtedly slightly confused and awaiting an explanation. Question was, how was one to present this plan to him?  
“Enter.”  
Cassiel did as told. Uriel stood in front of the desk, looking through a journal. He looked up and smiled, brown eyes glistering behind glasses. His greying hair was in a bun and the beard would need a trimming soon. Now that he thought about it, Uriel was quite hairy.  
“Good day, I was just going to apologise for Rowens behaviour earlier.”  
The older man chuckled.  
“Nothing to apologise for. Can’t blame a child for fearing a stranger, with or without schizophrenia.”  
He held up the journal.  
“Talked to a nurse and got this. Her reaction’s hardly surprising. Though…”  
He looked down at the papers.  
“…it would be interesting to know how I fit into her fairy-tale.”  
Cassiel cleared his throat.  
“She thinks you’re a wolf.”  
He smiled a bit.  
“A wolf that has eaten ‘Grandma’.”  
“That so?”  
He nodded.  
“Actually, I have an idea that might give her some peace of mind. However it’ll take a little bit of acting from us…”  
 

* * *

  
“Howdiditgohowdiditgo?!”  
Little red was over him the moment he opened the door.  
“Calm down.”  
He quickly entered the room.  
“It was hard, but I managed to get enough info for a plan.”  
He sat on the bed next to Rowen.  
“So this is what we’ll do…”  
 

* * *

  
The following three days were spent on preparations. Uriel had called Raphael, informing her of their plan. Cassiel and Rowen had made a rifle from toilet paper rolls, cereal boxes and tape. She didn’t seem to grasp that the cardboard pipes would barely harm a fly.  
Thus arrived the day for Raphaels return. While Cassiel occupied Rowen in her room with some final preparations, she went to her office. Uriel leaned against the wall furthest away with her coat draped over his arm.  
“Let’s get this circus started, shall we?”  
   
Cassiel held the cardboard-gun in one hand and Rowens in the other. They stood a couple of meters away from the office with the ‘wolf’. He turned towards her.  
“Make sure to stay here little red. Wait until I get back, ok.”  
“Ok.”  
He raised the rifle and moved towards the door. It was left just _slightly_ ajar, just like planned. He nudged it open and went in. Once inside the hard part was over. Raphael had messed up her hair a bit. She was holding a dictionary, which she dropped on the desk with a loud bang. After that dramatic ending she and Cassiel went out into the corridor.  
“Grandma!”  
Rowen threw herself at Raphael and hugged her. All three wore big smiles.  
“Hello to you to. That mean wolf swallowed me whole. Luckily I had you two to help me out.”  
She carried the overjoyed girl down the corridor. Cassiel waited until they were gone before he returned to the office.  
“You can leave safely now. I’ll follow you to the garage.”  
The two males walked side by side until they reached Uriels car.  
“Thank you for agreeing to this little charade.”  
The older one chuckled.  
“No problem.”  
He turned around and opened the car. Suddenly, everything went black.  
 

* * *

  
When Uriel woke up there wasn’t much of a difference. He still couldn’t see anything. On top of that he couldn’t move. No matter his effort, he didn’t get anywhere. A klick was heard. Fluorescent lights flickered to life above him. He was strapped to a table. Leather bands kept his head, arms, legs and chest in place. A face appeared in his visual field.  
“Cassiel? What-“  
“Shhhh.”  
Cassel’s left index finger was placed over Uriels lips. The blonde’s smile showed a _bit_ too much teeth.  
 “You know, I’m pretty fond of little red.”  
He moved his hand to Uriels chest. The doctor realised his shirt was missing.  
“I don’t like it when people upset her. I really _don’t_.”  
He raised his right hand into Uriels vision. It held a scalpel. A visibly _sharp_ scalpel that he placed at Uriels midriff. The smile went impossibly wider.  
“So what do you say, you and I have some fun together, hm? Just. The two. Of. Us.”


	2. Lilla Röd Och Vargen(Sve)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the original story in Swedish.

Det var en gång en vacker liten flicka vid namn Rowen. Hon var alltid glad och mycket omtyckt bland de som kände henne. Själv tyckte hon också om nästan alla. Hon hade inga föräldrar, utan bodde i ett rum för sig själv. De fanns så klart vuxna runt omkring, så hon behövde inte oroa sig. Hon spenderade dagarna med att springa runt och leka bland träd och löv.  
  
Men Rowen var sjuk. Mycket sjuk. Inget man hade prövat hade lyckats bota henne. Hon var dock själv omedveten om sin sjukdom. Man hade bestämt att det nog var bäst så. Hon var ju så glad. Hur skulle man kunna ta det ifrån henne? Så gick dagarna, den ena efter den andra. Rowen fortsatte som hon alltid gjort, glatt lekandes i barnslig oskuld.  
  
Även om hon tyckte om många, fanns det en som var extra speciell. Mormor. Rowen älskade den spännande promenaden till mormors rum, de långa pratstunderna, de små kakorna. Mormor var utan tvekan hennes bästa vän.  
Mormor var en av de äldsta där de bodde, och var en av de som bestämde mest. Hon hade krulligt grått hår i en knut och glasögon. Rowen fick ofta spring runt med viktiga papper mellan mormor och de andra vuxna som bestämde. Vissa, som Johanson, var lite läskiga. De var stela och sakliga, och hon skyndade sig alltid att komma därifrån. Andra, som lekmannen, var hur snälla som helst. Han brukade smuggla åt henne godis när ingen såg.  
Sen fanns det såklart vuxna som inte bestämde så mycket. Jägaren var den hon umgicks mest med. Han var lång och hade ett stort blont skägg. Han var den som såg till att Rowen fick mat, frisk luft och gick och la sig i tid. Han brukade kalla henne 'lilla röd', eftersom hon hade glänsande rött hår.  
  
Allt var frid och fröjd. Ett tag. För utan problem hade jag ju inte haft någon saga att berätta, eller hur? Så nu ska ni få höra sagan om när mormor försvann...  
 

* * *

   
Det var en dag som alla andra. Rowen satt på en av gungorna medan två andra barn lekte i sandlådan. Hon blundade och lät solen värma ansiktet.  
”Rowen!”  
Lekmannen stod vid grinden till lekplatsen, kappan så vit att det nästan gjorde ont att se på den i solen. Hon sprang fram och slog armarna om honom, något han återgäldade med ett skratt. Han luktade sött som vanligt.  
”Hej på dig också. Vet du, jag har faktiskt jobb till dig.”  
Han höll upp ett kuvert.  
”Ta det här till mormor är du snäll.”  
Rowen såg närmare på kuvertet. Det var lika vit som Lekmannens kappa, med kolsvarta bokstäver på. Hon nickade.  
”Bra.”  
Han såg sig om som hastigast, sedan hukade han sig till hennes nivå.  
”Det där är ett mycket viktigt brev, så skynda dig och tappa inte bort det.”  
Han log slugt.  
”Och bara för att du är så hjälpsam…”  
Han stack åt henne en kola och reste sig sedan upp.  
”Så, iväg med dig nu.”  
Rowen satte av, de blå byxbenen fladdrande.  
   
Det dröjde inte länge innan hon stod utanför mormors rum. En knackning och ett ’kom in’ senare stod hon framför mormors skrivbord. Det var en stor, elegant sak i mörkt trä. Bakom denna satt mormor själv, en blommig blus synlig under den vita kappan och ett leende på läpparna.  
”Hejsan, vad vill du då?”  
Rowen viftade med kuvertet.  
”Lekman bad mig ge dig det här!”  
Mormor stärkte sig över skrivbordet och tog emot brevet.  
”Tack ska du ha. Vad skulle vi göra utan din hjälp, hu?”  
Rowen fnittrade lite, innan hon vinkade adjö och försvann genom dörren. Mormor skrockade och vinkade tillbaks. Det fordrades inte mycket för att få den flickan att le. Med en suck vände hon uppmärksamheten mot brevet. Avsändaren gjorde henne smått illa till mods. Vad ville de nu?  
 

* * *

  
Gabriel tuggade förstrött på en kola medan han knackade på dörren till Raphaels kontor.  
”Kom in.”  
Sagt och gjort. Raphael satt ihopsjunken i sin stol. Blusen och rocken hade glidit upp när hon hade glidit ner och hon stirrade tomt upp i taket.  
”Har det hänt något?”  
Hon svarade inte, utan räckte över pappret hon hållit i. Han höjde på ögonbrynet men började läsa. När han kom till slutet var han inte bättre till sinnes än sin chef.  
”Jag förstår inte vad de tänker med!”  
Hon lutade sig framåt med huvudet i händerna.  
”Med våra patienter kan man inte slänga runt oss hur som helst.”  
Gabriel drog handen genom håret med en suck.  
”Tror inte vi har så mycket val. De behöver hjälp.”  
Han skummade igenom brevet igen.  
”Vem blir vikarie?”  
”Han heter Uriel. Uriel Fridberg. Han är en bra läkare men, du vet.”  
Hon gestikulerade mot dörren. Han nickade. Han förstod alldeles för väl vad hon menade. Raphael lyfte huvudet.  
”Se till att det går rätt till här när jag är borta.”  
”Självklart.”  
Hon drog åt sig en rapport ur lådan med ingående. Gabriel tog signalen för vad den var och vände sig för att gå. Han han knappt lägga handen på dörrhandtaget.  
”Och Gabriel.”  
Han vände sig om.  
”Var snäll och sluta med den olaga godis-smugglingen.”  
Ett flin spred sig över Gabriels läppar.  
”Jag vet inte vad du pratar om.”  
 

* * *

  
Rowen satt hopkurad bakom ett gäng vita kappor hängandes på rad. Hon kämpade för att inte fnittra. Ett par gångjärn gnisslade. Hon höll sig helt stilla. Ett par tunga fotsteg ekade innan tystnad lade sig.  
”Jaha, det verkar som hon inte är här.”  
Hon bet sig i kinden i ett försök att hålla tyst.  
”För inte skulle lilla röd möjligen vara… här!”  
Kappan slets undan. Rowen tjöt av skratt när Jägaren lyfte upp henne. Han skrattade med. De gick ut ur rummet hon gömt sig i och följde korridoren mot matsalen. Jägaren log när hon började klappa det blonda skägget.  
”Det finns fortfarande lite tid kvar innan lunch. Ska vi köra en till kurragömma eller vill du hitta på nåt annat?”  
Hon började slingra sig. Knappt han hon bli nersatt på golvet innan hon satte av.  
”Mormor.”  
A wJägaren, Cassiel, bleknade. Rowen hade inte sett Raphael på ett par dagar. De hade hoppats på att hålla det så tills den äldre läkaren återvände. Även om de hade försökt informera henne, hade det inte fastnat. Han satte av efter flickan.  
”Vänta!”  
Men hon var liten och snabb. De flesta var och förberedde inför lunchen, så hon susade obehindrat genom korridorerna. Det dröjde inte länge innan hon nåde mormors dörr. Hon brydde sig inte om att knacka utan rusade rätt in… och frös. Framför henne stod en hiskelig varelse. Ansiktet var täckt av mörkt hår med stråk av grått. Ett stort grin visade vassa tänder. Och han bar mormors kappa. Rowen skrek. Det plötsliga ljudet fick varelsen att ta ett steg bakåt. Sen var jägaren där och lyfte ut henne ur rummet. Han rörde sig snabbt, även med den fortfarande skrikande flickan.  
Hon hade inte tystat när de väl nåde hennes rum. Cassiel hade försökt lugnar ner henne på vägen men utan resultat. Andra patienter började bli oroliga, så han var tvungen att hitta på något. Han lyckades på något sätt öppna och stänga dörren utan att tappa den hysteriska 7-åringen. Han satte henne på sängen och grep om hennes axlar.  
”Lilla röd, snälla lugna ner dig och lyssna.”  
Hon stirrade på honom, snor och tårar rinnandes som det gör hos barn.  
”V-vargen.”  
Hon fick knappt fram orden.  
”Va-argen. Ha-an har ä-ätit upp morm-mor!”  
 Cassiel suckade.  
”Nej, det har han inte. Jag berättade det här för ett par dar sen. Mormor behövde resa-”  
Hon skakade vilt på huvudet.  
”Nej! Han har ätit henne! Han har tagit hennes kläder, vi måste hjälpa henne!”  
Han suckade. Han bad att han inte skulle behöva ge henne lugnande. De undvek helst mediciner när det kom till barn. Han skulle just göra ett nytt försök att förklara när han fick en idé. En totalt skogstokig idé, men det var knappast något nytt med tanke på var de var.  
”Vet du, du har rätt.”  
Slingrandet avtog. Han fortsatte kvickt.  
”Vi kan inte låta honom komma undan med det här. Men vi måste göra upp en plan. Så vad sägs om att du väntar här, så smyger jag dit och spanar lite.”  
Hennes blå ögon blev stora.  
”Men tänk om han äter dig också!”  
Han log slugt.  
”Jag är ju jägaren, eller hur. Det krävs mer än en liten varg-usling för att rå på mig.”  
Rowen log igen. Han hämtade kvickt ett par servetter och hjälpte henne torka bort snor och tårar. När hon sedan lovat att stanna på sitt rum tills han kom tillbaks(”Tänk om du springer på vargen utan mig!”)styrde han stegen mot Raphaels kontor. Där fanns för tillfället hennes vikarie, Uriel, utan tvekan smått förvirrad i väntan på en förklaring. Frågan var hur skulle man lägga fram den här planen för honom?  
”Kom in.”  
Cassiel klev in. Uriel stod framför skrivbordet och bläddrade i en journal. Han tittade upp och log, bruna ögon skimrandes bakom glasögonen. Det grånande håret satt i en knut i nacken och skägget behövde snart trimmas. Nu när Cassiel tänkte efter var Uriel faktiskt ganska hårig.  
”God dag, jag tänkte be om ursäkt för Rowens beteende tidigare.”  
Den äldre mannen skrockade.  
”Inget att be om ursäkt för. Man kan inte klandra ett barn för att blivit rädd för en främling, med eller utan schizofreni.”  
Han höll upp journallen han läst i.  
”Jag pratade men en sköterska och fick den här. Hennes reaktion är föga förvånande. Dock…”  
Han kikade ner bland papperna igen.  
”… skulle det vara intressant att veta hur jag passar in i hennes sagovärld.”  
Cassiel harklade sig.  
”Hon ser er som en varg.”  
Han smålog lite.  
”En varg som ätit upp ’mormor’.”  
”Jaså?”  
Han nickade.  
”Jag har en idé som skulle kunna ge henne lite sinnesro. Den kräver dock ett visst skådespel från vår sida…”  
 

* * *

  
”Hur gick det hur gick det?!”  
Lilla röd var över honom i samma stund han öppnade dörren.  
”Lugna ner dig.”  
Han tog sig hastigt in i rummet.  
”Det var svårt, men jag lyckades få tillräckligt med info för en plan.”  
Han satte sig på sängen bredvid Rowen.  
”Så här ska vi göra…”  
 

* * *

  
De följande tre dagarna spenderades på förberedelser. Uriel hade ringt Raphael och meddelat henne om deras plan. Cassiel och Rowen hade byggt ett gevär av toapappers rullar, flingpaket och tejp. Hon verkade inte förstå att kartongrören knappt skulle skada en fluga.  
Så kom dagen då Raphael återvände. Medan Cassiel höll kvar Rowen på sitt rum med ett par sista förberedelser, styrde hon stegen mot kontoret. Uriel stod lutad mot bortre väggen, hennes rock slängd över armen.  
”Då sätter vi den här cirkusen i rullning, eller vad säger du?”  
   
Cassiel höll pappers-geväret i ena handen och Rowens hand i den andra. De stod ett par meter bort ifrån kontoret med ’vargen’. Han vände sig mot henne.  
”Se till att stanna här nu, lilla röd. Vänta tills jag kommer tillbaks, ok.”  
”Ok.”  
Han greppade geväret och rörde sig mot dörren. Den stod aningen på glänt, precis som överenskommet. Han puttade försiktigt upp den och gled in. Väll inne var det inga problem. Raphael hade rufsat till sin hårknut en aning. Hon höll ett lexikon i handen som hon drämde i skrivbordet med en smäll. Sedan gick hon och Cassiel tillsammans ut i korridoren.  
”Mormor!”  
Rowen kastade sig över Raphael i en stor kram. De log alla tre.  
”Hej på dig också. Den där elaka vargen svalde mig hel. Tur att ni två kunde hjälpa mig ut.”  
Hon bar iväg med den nu överlyckliga flickan. Cassiel väntade tills de försvunnit runt hörnet innan han gick tillbaks till kontoret.  
”Du kan komma ut nu. Jag följer dig till garaget.”  
De båda männen gick tillsammans tills de nåde Uriels bil.  
”Tack för att ni gick med på det här lilla skådespelet.”  
Den äldre mannen skrockade.  
”Ingen orsak.”  
Han vände sig om och öppnade bildörren. Plötsligt blev allting svart.  
 

* * *

  
När Uriel vaknade igen var det ingen större skillnad. Det gick fortfarande inte att se ett dyft. Dessutom satt han fast. Det spelade ingen roll hur mycket han ansträngde sig, han kom inge vart. Plötsligt hördes ett klick. Ljusrör flimrade till liv ovanför. Han låg fastspänd på ett bord. Läderremmar höll hans huvud, armar, ben och bröstkorg på plats. Ett ansikte dök upp i hans synfält.  
”Cassiel? Vad-”  
”Shhhh.”  
Cassiel placerade vänster pekfingret över Uriels läppar. Hans leende visade lite för mycket tänder.  
”Du vet, jag är ganska förtjust i lilla röd.”  
Han lade nu handen över Uriels bröstben. Läkaren insåg först nu att hans skjorta saknades.  
”Jag gillar verkligen inte när folk skrämmer henne. Inte alls.”  
Han höll upp högerhanden, så Uriel kunde se. I den höll han en skalpell. En synbart vass skalpell vars spets han placerade vid Uriels mellangärde. Leendet visade om möjligt ännu mer tänder.  
”Så vad sägs om att du och jag har lite kul tillsammans, hm? Bara. Vi. Två.”


End file.
